


Contiguity

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Contact Day (Star Trek), Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Beverly Crusher nervously watched the sky. Any minute now, there would be a bright explosion and Jean-Luc might never return.*Edited 31/05/2019*





	Contiguity

**Author's Note:**

> April 5 is First Contact day!
> 
> 31/05/19 - Formatting errors fixed, and a few lines tweaked.

 

Beverly Crusher nervously watched the sky. Any minute now, there would be a bright explosion and Jean-Luc might never return. It was the price they paid for being in Starfleet, they both knew their death was a possibility, especially after the death of Beverly’s husband two decades prior and the death of their other best friend, Walker Keel, nearly ten years ago.  
  
Beverly wondered what life would be like in the twenty-first century. She knew what happened according to the history books, but she never imagined she would experience any of it firsthand unless she and Jean-Luc used a holodeck program, like when they would visit the 1940s to play the Dixon Hill holonovels.

 After first contact with the Vulcans, humans would slowly be introduced to other species and she worried about the non-humans on their crew.  Deanna, as half-human, would fit in with no issues. Only her black eyes would stick out, but she could wear contact lenses. Doctor Selar could conceal her ears for a few years until more Vulcans were on Earth. But Worf would be hard. If she had her twenty-fourth century sickbay, she could easily perform the cosmetic surgery needed to smooth down the ridges on his forehead. That simply wasn't a luxury afforded them and she would need to do some research to try to discover a disease that might leave a human with ridges or he would have to always keep his head covered. Maybe there was a religious group they could find that required head coverings.  Of course, she had no idea how she would _do_ any of this research without access to Starfleet computers.  She silently thanked Starfleet for insisting Geordi replace his VISOR with ocular implants several years ago as his eyes could be concealed behind dark glasses.  She wondered how many times they could use “accidentally fell into a vat of dye” for the non-human skin tones of Pandrillites, Boleans, etc.  She continued to mentally go through the needs of the crew...anything to distract her from thinking about Jean-Luc's fate.  
  
She glanced over at Lily, who looked back at her tight-lipped. "How can you do this?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Just....let him stay behind like that. I thought you were his friend." Beverly sighed before answering.

"Jean-Luc...the Captain...he wouldn't have left even if I insisted on it. Not with Data still on board. And as much as I would have stayed behind with him, Jean-Luc wouldn’t have allowed it. "  
  
"Data is the robot?" Beverly smiled.  
  
"Ah, Data is so much more than a robot."  
  
"Oh," Lily looked at the ground before continuing. "But...you love him?" Beverly nodded. "I do. Very much."  
  
"How do you...." she trailed off and glanced over at Zephram. Beverly smiled knowingly.  
  
"When you've known someone as long as Jean-Luc and I have, sometimes we don't need to speak the words to know them." Lily sighed.  
  
"We've only been working together for eight years."  
  
"Jean-Luc and I have known each other for more than half my life. He was best friends with my late husband." Lily looked down at the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. It was twenty years ago. But Jean-Luc and I-" Beverly was interrupted by the sound of a transporter beam. "If you'll excuse me..." Lily nodded and Beverly strode over towards the beam down point on the other side of the make-shift bar and recreation facility.  
  
"Jean-Luc," Beverly breathed out as he reached for her hands. He grinned and squeezed her hands before pulling her close to his body and moving his hands to her hips. "I hated the thought of being without you."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. Is Data alright?"  
  
"He'll need you and Commander La Forge to fix his exoskin and figure out how to remove that emotion chip to repair it, but he's fine."  
  
"And...our ship... Our home?" He squeezed her hips. "Waiting for us to return. Data thinks he can even get us back to our own century." She searched his face for any sign of the Borg.

“The Borg?”

“Gone.”  
  
"Good." She leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. He groaned and deepened the kiss with one hand sliding up her back to tangle in her hair. She kissed him back and wound her hands around his neck, playing with his ears. He grinned against her lips.  
  
"I suppose we should join the others. Besides, we wouldn't want to miss witnessing history." Beverly reluctantly lowered her arms but was pleased when Jean-Luc reached for her hand and held it as they walked around the building. Jean-Luc only let go to move forward, catching Lily's attention.

“I see Ahab killed his whale after all.”

“He did, and I owe you an apology.”  Lily shook her head.

“You don’t.  You owe _her_ an apology,”  she tilted her head towards Beverly, where she was talking with the dark-haired woman from their ship.  “She loves you, you know.”

“I know.  I love her, too.”

“Hmm. You people in the future sure have a funny way of showing it.” Jean-Luc shook his head at his new friend and returned his attention to the horizon.

While he was talking with Lily, Deanna was trying to get Beverly to tell her what had happened.  Beverly’s lips were swollen and her hair was dishevelled.  Beverly merely grinned at her friend. "Later," Beverly mouthed. Deanna nodded, and the friends turned their attention to witnessing the first official contact between Vulcans and humans.


End file.
